In a method for measuring a drive power of a wordline decoder of a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), each memory may be individually tested using several test chips. It may be beneficial to manufacture products with as low a cost as possible and within as short a time period as possible.
If a memory is tested by a related art method, it may be difficult to reduce a period of time taken to develop a new memory. Moreover, to measure a drive force of a driver end, a expensive equipment connectable to an internal probe may be required.